May My Song Reach You
by MidnightKat1
Summary: After the loss of her mother Sakura's goal has been to help people in her own way - through music and with the help of Ino and Hinata, a band was formed. Unknown to them, a famous recording company owner left them the rights to a record deal in his will - a deal that any artist would kill for. Sasuke's boyband wants this contract and will do what it takes to get it. Insanity insues


**This idea came to me within a dream! MAGICAL UNICORNS!**

**(I recently was informed by a review that lyrics aren't allowed .. which means I was breaking the law.. which means that I'm a criminal... which means... which means... PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO JAIL!) :P anyway I want to thank**_ MrGoodyTwoShoes_** and I have righted my wrong. Again thank you! And if you want to know what girls sung what parts then I put the verse numbers in the spaces the lyrics used to be and you can just listen along or look them up. **

**And begin: **

**May My Song Reach You**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Song's of the Soul! Enter what's their name?**

Sarutobi Hiruzen owned a record company.

Sarutobi Hiruzen owned the most _successful _record company.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's company was _so successful_ it could only give out _five new _record deals in a _year._

Sarutobi Hiruzen only had _one _new recording contract left to give out.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was also old.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was old and _dying._

But perhaps the most important thing about Sarutobi Hiruzen was that he was old and _kind _and _dying. _

This kind, old, dying man wanted to do one last thing before his end. He wanted to give someone that really deserved it his or her chance to change the world – and he had the power to do so. But whom would he choose? Who deserved this gift?

Music was for fun, and this he recognized. It was good to make songs about having a good time and being young and living, but Sarutobi had always lived to see the singers with a purpose, a song in their hearts that they wanted to share with the world for simply wanting to share it, to use it to make the world _better somehow. _Before he died, he wanted to sign on one more person like this – chosen by him specifically.

Sarutobi stared down at the papers in his lap, each containing probable candidates to work with his record company. He had narrowed it down to three thus far. The infamous boy band that was quickly rising up the ranks was near the top of the list – a close friend of his grandson was in this band and Sarutobi himself had grown quiet attached to the boy. However, the two other in the group… they seemed power hungry and the old, kind, dying man was more then hesitant to let them sign on. Naruto Uzumaki was more then worthy despite being a bit reckless, but Sasuke Uchiha only wanted fame and Gaara no Sabaku radiated bitterness and hatred wherever he went.

The second choice was a boy with a painted face. He didn't leave his real name; the application simply stated that he was a rapper that called himself the Puppeteer. He sung about art of all kinds – which seemed interesting enough to the old man. _After all, young children should appreciate art more_. And the third option was a larger band that called themselves the Akatsuki. They sung about many things, and their website was elaborately decorated, profiling each of the members and their own individual goals. Peace seemed to be a common theme with them. However listening to some of their songs Sarutobi wasn't quite sure the kind of peace they strived for was the kind his company should spread.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was at a loss.

"Naruto Uzumaki… if you sung alone I would sign you on in an instant. But those friends you carry with you … those people shouldn't have this kind of influence over others." _And besides that they can probably make it as far as they need to go on their own, they're popular enough as it is._

He pushed the application away from the other two and thought long and hard about the two other groups. _The Akatsuki…something is just off about them. I wouldn't be able to die peacefully with this uncertainty. _Sarutobi pushed their application to the side as well. All that was left was the puppeteer. The face painted with purple stared back at him.

It was true this boy was likeable enough, and he most certainly had skills, but was he really the best option out there? Was there no one else in the world deserving of a chance like this?

His eye brow twitched, he ran his hands through his barely there hair and let out a frustrated breath. Perhaps TV would calm him down. His grandson Konohamaru couldn't stop talking about a new show that aired – he kept pestering his grandfather to check out some of the acts and so the old man caved and told the boy he would check the show out. It didn't start until 7:30 but that was only 15 minutes away according to the clock on the wall, he could just watch the end of whatever other show was one before he would actually pay attention to the screen. He couldn't help but wonder what 'amazing talents' his grandson had seen. The boy wasn't exactly the best judge of music in his grandfather's opinion. _All that boy ever listens to is screaming. _

"Don't look away! Karaoke DJ Starts next!" a voice from the TV caught Sarutobi's attention with the name of the show. From what his grandson told him, _Karaoke DJ _wasa show where anyone from the audience could get up and sing against each other. If you wanted to sing, you pressed a green button attached to your table and a light from above would turn on to pinpoint were you were. Whoever won would stay on stage while another challenger came up and whoever was left by the end of the night won $500. It didn't seem like much money, but because they gave it away every week and the show was relatively new they didn't have a big enough budget to give out much else. The only real rules of the show was you could only sing once a year, so extremely good singers couldn't come in every night and win, and you had to sing alone.

The camera's started by scanning over the area. There was a large stage away from the entrance and behind the stage were three large high definition screens that would zoom in on the singer or audience as the show went on. A TV screen above the entrence showed the words to the song if the singer needed them – it was karaoke after all. And the seating was set up like that of a restaurant, with booths lining the walls and tables spread out accordingly. Booths had the buttons placed on the walls they lined, and tables had a remote control button attached to the center by a wire so it couldn't be lost or removed. Apparently it doubled as a restaurant. The space itself was actually underground, so it always looked like it was night and one had to walk down stairs to get to the vicinity.

As he watched on, the kind, old man began to realize what his grandson was talking about. There were in fact some _very _talented and undiscovered artists. However, the songs they chose to sing seemed too shallow. _What can you really expect, the show is just for fun. _One male in particular was up on stage for a very long time, winning again and again – he was a rapper going by the name killer Bee. Sarutobi very much liked this man, he was talented, his raps had some sense of meaning to it and he was good enough for the audience to vote him up over so many others. To Sarutobi's disappointment, when he told his assistant to look the man up – after getting yelled at with the speech 'you're in a hospital you should be resting not talent scouting' – the assistant reported Bee lived in Japan and already signed on a record label there. Apparently the amazing rapper was merely visiting the states for a few days.

It was back to square one again.

"Anyone else up to challenge the amazing Killer Bee?" the TV host questioned. There was a hushed tone in the audience and dramatic music was played. The camera cut to Killer Bee, who was dancing to some unknown beat in the background waiting for a challenger. It then cut to the audience filled with around 70 or 80 calculating faces staring intently into space, as if this was the most intense decision they would ever have to make. And to Sarutobi's surprise, he was on edge too.

"SHE'LL DO IT!" A loud feminine voice called out before a loud smack could be heard and a light appeared above the head of a pink haired girl that looked extremely taken aback. She was leaning over the table with one arm raised looking as if she was about to smack the smirking blond girl across from her. Seeing herself on the big screen behind the karaoke stage, she lightly finished the hit on her friend and turned to face the approaching host.

"Nononononono. Sorry you guys my friends a bit of a ditz we just came to watch not sing!" She explained with a sheepish smile on her face.

"SING" A voice called. And soon the whole room was chanting, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" The pink haired girl glared at her friend before standing up and making an awkward walk/run over to the stage. The audience began whistling, clapping, and cheering as she made her way up.

"Alright!" The host stated as she reached center stage. "Now what's your name little lady?" He asked as he put the microphone in front of her mouth. She finally looked out at the audience, swallowed and spoke.

"Sakura Haruno."

"That's a beautiful name Sakura. Now tell us what you'll be singing tonight." The pink haired girl seemed nervous out of her mind as her eyes darted back and forth across the audience.

"Uhh… how about _Some Nights _by F.U.N?" she stated quietly shuffling her feet

"That's a different one tonight! Any particular reason?" The charismatic host seemed to be trying to loosen her up a bit. Sarutobi didn't think much would come out of her, and - judging by the time - the show was almost over. He was about to turn off the channel and mull over the Puppeteer again when he heard her response. What she said made him want to give her one shot.

"The message." She stated simply. The judge looked awkwardly at the crowd and then turned to the DJ.

"Alright then, play it!" He handed Sakura Haruno the mic and walked off stage. The camera cut to the DJ fiddling on i-tunes before just as quickly showing a long shot of the pink girl. Her eyes were closed her head bowed and her entire being waiting patiently for the music to start. When it was time to begin singing, she looked up and all at once everyone could tell that she didn't seem to be the same girl from seconds ago, her eyes held a light, a confidence, a love. A _hope. _Her voice was like bells soft yet strong. Her foot began to tap and her head began to nod as she listened intently to the beat.

(Insert first verse)

The audience began to give some recognizing nods, others tapped their foot to the beat and a few whistles were heard. Sakura smiled slightly into the mic and dug herself deeper into the song. She looked completely comfortable, like she had been switched with a completely different person.

_(Insert chorus)_

The song picked up with a strong drumbeat at the end of the chorus, and so did her voice. She moved around the stage, clapping her hand on her thigh before motioning for the audience to stand and sing with her. Some began clapping or stomping their feat to the beat. The blonde haired girl in the back began singing along with a voice that rivaled the cherry blossom. And Sarutobi, from where he sat on his hospital bed, was nothing more then captivated by the energy coming from this young girl. The blonde stood up on her booth table and a darker hair girl next to her blushed red but at the prodding of the pink and the blonde she stood up with the blonde to sing right as the song hit "Whoa, oh, Whoa"

_(Insert 2nd verse)_

The energy from the song and from the the three girls was contagious. Half the audience was standing, some clapping some not. Over half of the entire crowed was singing along due to the prodding of the three girls, the blonde having gotten off the table and was walking around to bring people up and have them sing along with her. Before the Host could stop the Pinkette, she herself got off stage to sing along with the audience. The host looked devastatingly confused, but the young girl and audience looked like they were having nothing but fun.

_(Insert 3rd Verse)_

As the song became slower and the beat toned itself down, Sakura had reached the blonde haired girl in the center of the vicinity and between the slight pause in the lyrics you could hear "Take it away Ino!" Before she passed on the mic, still moving and singing as she went. The blonde looked at the food-free table in front of her and took one large step onto the object having no objections what so ever with being center of attention. The couple that had been sitting at the table seemed to only mind for an instant before exchanging a look and shrugging it off. The beat picked up again as the song hit is 4th verse.

_(insert 4th verse)_

_(insert chorus)_

The blonde, Ino, made a slow decent off of the table and the camera switched to the pink haired girl that had grabbed the darker haired girl from earlier and pulled her up onto the stage. Throughout the next part of the song, the blonde walked with the beat back up to the song reached a slight drum beat in the background and the singing went to talking as it entered the 5th and 6th verse. It was a welcomed break for the singers and the audience.

_(insert 5th & 6th verse)_

She reached the stage with an exclamation of "Come on!" and all three girls leaned into the mic, the shyer two seeming just as at ease as the outgoing blonde as they sung out their hearts together through the rest of the song._"Oh, come on -" _they all sung in perfect harmony and when that part ended, the mic was passed to the dark haired girl and the other two fell into the position of background singers, Ino could be heard faintly saying "Yeah! Hinata!" The last of the three began to sing her own section of the song consisting of the thundering drumbeat to start and the slower quieter lyrics at the end.

_(Insert 7th & 8th verse)_

The three joined up again to finish it off, the mic being passed to Sakura who was now in the middle of the group again. The three were singing "_oh, woah, oh, woah"_, over and over along with the audience. And it was Sakura's singular voice to finish up the rest of the song. _  
_

As the music died out and the crowed erupted in applause, the entire audience was out of breath from singing and dancing and moving, the three girls were sweating and panting as they all three hugged each other. The host jumped up on stage and Sakura handed him the mic.

"Okay then…" The host seemed extremely uncomfortable as he took a glance at the audience and at Bee himself who seemed to be rapping compliments about the group. "I would say it's Bee's turn but… you, Sakura Haruno are disqualified." The pinkette blushed but smiled non-the-less, as if she had been expecting it from the beginning.

Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if this was spontaneous or planned, but either way he was more then interested in these girls – girls that could get a whole group of people to sing along and get into the song, girls that got so many people that had no idea who they were- and probably couldn't care less – to listen to them – it was the mark of a performer, Bee could do it as well. But these girls weren't just background music at a dinner, or even an act that people simply turned into listen to, they got the people involved, they went out to make the audience participate in the song itself. They got _personal. _

And the statement Sakura made before singing, _"The message."_…

Yes, Sarutobi was very interested indeed.

"What are you talking about? The competition has no rules remember?" Ino said.

"Yes well… Sakura was the only one chosen to sing but the mic was passed amongst the three of you, not only that but groups aren't allowed." The host explained, he looked very uncomfortable under the scrutinizing look of the blonde.

"I thought they were great, no need to hate!" Killer be stated, coming up behind the host. "Fool, ya fool!" the crowed seemed to be booing the host's decision and before he could look, Ino took the mic from his hands and passed it to Sakura

"Now, now, don't hate on the guy – he's just doing his job." Sakura passed the mic back to Ino.

"Unfortunate we know!" She started. " But if you want to hear more from us – our own original songs I might add, then look up Songs of the Soul online!" That's when the host ripped the mic out of Ino's hands. She was about to make a snappy comment when she noticed bouncers approaching from behind said host. With a glance amongst each other, the three girls high tailed it out of there.

Sarutobi looked up the name the instant they said it, reaching for his laptop on the table beside him. They had their own website set up, but theirs was much more modest then that of the Akatsuki, and the profile's of the members went more in depth on exactly why they believe what they do and the site did nothing but emphasis the reason they were singing – they wanted to make the world better in any way possible.

Yes, this is who was worthy.

Now, if only he'd be alive to see what they'd do with his gift to them._ Maybe I'll be lucky and get to watch them from heaven. _He chuckled to himself.

Just maybe.

* * *

"Did you finish updating the site yet Ino?" Sakura questioned, leaning over the blonde's shoulder to peek at the computer screen.

"Chill Forehead I just need to press update." The blonde stated, and with a few more clicks on the mouse the site refreshed and was filled with new screenshots of themselves they had taken the night before when they watched _Karaoke DJ _online. The show finally aired the episode the girls were in last week. Sakura giggled at the face of the nervous host.

"I have a feeling we're not going to be let back there again." She stated. Ino just shrugged.

"We had our fun, _and_ it got us a gig at the mall next weekend. Can you believe it? This is our first actual performance!" Ino squealed and Sakura was tempted the sequel along with her when Hinata came up to their table.

"You guys, I told you, you have to be quiet. My boss said if you disturb one more customer she'll ban you." Hinata warned gently.

The three girls that made up Songs of the Soul were currently at a tiny café down town where Hinata worked. Ino didn't have work until 2:00 and Sakura didn't have work today at all – although she would have to head down to her grandmothers Private hospital to help out for a while. She wasn't legally allowed to do much because she didn't have a degree in medicine but she wanted to help out Tsunade in any way she could. The lady had been looking after her ever since the death of her mother – it was the least Sakura could do.

"Sorry Hinata we'll be more careful!" Sakura assured the quietest of the three before turning her attention back to Ino, Hinata leaning in as well. "So how many views do we have anyway?"

"Let me check… whoa! A good 674!" All three girls smiled – the show appearance defiantly got a few people looking at the site. "Just you wait, soon enough we'll be so busy we won't have time for these jobs and we'll have enough money to get a better apartment! Not to mention the clothes! Oh the clothes!" Sakura thwacked Ino on the head.

"Ino-pig, we're not in on this for money."

"I thought you wanted money to help keep Tsunade's private clinic open." Hinata piped in. Sakura paled in response, but quickly recovered.

"Alright we _get _money for the jobs – that we don't yet have I should add, nor do we know if we will get – but we're not doing this _for _the money, that's just a bonus."

"Speak for yourself." Ino stated. "I'm only doing you a favor, not to mention I get to sing my heart out in front of people, but all in all I really do love the money." Hinata and Sakura gave Ino a flat look. "Yeah yeah I know, it's about the singing and the 'message.' But we're only a group until we're all far enough along to stay afloat in the business ourselves. That was the agreement 5 years ago."

Ah yes, 5 years ago. That was when Sakura's mother died of an illness. She had been completely devastated. Until that very moment, life had seemed so superficial, it was all about boys and clothes and makeup and petty fights with girls like Ino. Singing was something to brag about rather then share. That had been the first time Sakura truly felt a crushing loss and it made her rethink everything she thought she knew about the world. For a while, she was in a dark place but Hinata helped her out and since that day Sakura wanted to help comfort others with her music and heal their hearts – even if she couldn't heal their illnesses. She then befriended Ino because of the girl's own singing prowess and outgoing attitude and the three girls made the deal – Ino would help Sakura along because of the things that were in it for her, and Hinata would help purely to help out a friend – the girl really was such a sweet heart. Hinata shared Sakura's dream of wanting to help people, but she was more of a housewife at heart, anyone could tell. She didn't like being up on stage to much at first and Sakura felt terrible for making her – truth be told, until she began singing Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable herself – but the Hyuga had warmed up to the stage and all three of the girls had warmed up to each other. The three had developed an inseparable bond – and Ino knew it.

"Hinata! Table three's order is ready!" Another waitress rushed over to the group before stopping to smile at Ino and Sakura. "Oh! Hey girls! I saw you guys on TV last night! You were totally amazing, sucks you got disqualified." She stated genuinely.

Sakura waved a hand in dismal. "That's fine we deserved it anyway, we did break the rules after all," she pointed her thumb at Ino "It was this ones idea."

"Hey, hey, hey. You didn't have to go along with it you know." Ino stated, hands raised in the universal surrender position. "That was you're choice." Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap! I got to get going, I promised Grandma I'd be there at 1:30 on the dot. You know how she tolerates tardiness!" Sakura yanked her book bag – which she found more convenient then a purse despite Ino's pleas for her to get an actual handbag – from the chair across from Ino and went to hug her two friends good bye. "It was nice chatting with you!" She called to the waitress before bolting out of the café and beginning a brisk walk back home.

Honestly she didn't know why Tsunade didn't just join up with an actual clinic, she insisted having a private one where she could call all the shots. What she didn't seem to understand was no matter how good you were, upholding a private clinic is expensive and if you gamble with the money you earn you're not going to have any left to pay the bills. Not to mention it meant you had to charge your patients more then a regular hospital but Tsunade, despite having a tougher exterior, was too kind at heart to force that much upon patients that really needed her care. All in all, they were lucky to get by for the past however many years and Sakura was worried they wouldn't make it much longer. She was just grateful for Shizune, a student that wanted to learn from Tsunade and basically joined the family 2 years ago. The young student was the only reason they made it through the past to two years, The young adult was excellent at keeping an eye on where the money was going, but despite this Granny Tsunade somehow always managed to get a portion of it. If Sakura could start paying the bills for the clinic's expenses then it could buy her grandma some time before they convinced her to join an actual hospital – or maybe just turn the private hospital into a public one of its own – that way her grandma could still run it and there would be nothing to complain about. The only problem was, either option would cost A LOT of money, and Sakura had no idea if the band would even get off their feet let alone make thousands of dollars.

She could only hope for a lucky break.

* * *

**One week later**

Sasuke was _not _happy.

Well, Sasuke was never _really _happy but right now he was _really, REALLY _NOT HAPPY.

It was publically known fact that the old Sarutobi man was on his deathbed and was giving out only one more recording contract for the year. This particular contract was the one goal that every music artist shared in common – getting a contract from Sarutobi's company meant everything in this world, especially to Sasuke. Naruto was close with the old man's grandkid so Sasuke was more then confident they'd get picked – not only did they have Naruto but they were just amazing in general, girls _swooned _over them, guys wanted nothing more then to _be _them – they were like _gods. _

These were the facts - the choice would be a no brainer and Sasuke had no need to be concerned.

Until now.

It'd been a month since they sent in their application. A _month! _And they heard nothing back. He had brushed this off at first, thinking it was simply no big deal – the old man probably wouldn't have it announced until he was dead. But that was the thing.

He _was_ dead. He died two nights ago.

And still nothing.

If this didn't work then Sasuke's plans would be ruined. They just got out of their contract with their last dealer and declined signing on again in hopes of entering a new contract with the record label that was _sure _to give any artist fame, fortune and success. Anyone the made a deal with the Hidden leaves Record company was anything but hidden. It was the opposite, you would be a household name – you would _never _be forgotten. Every artist who ever worked with them were considered legends in the music world.

And that's what Sasuke wanted – there was no way he'd wait another year – not when it was only March now. Under circumstances like this he had to rely on Naruto to get information from that middle school brat Konohamaru. The Dobe was due to be back any second with the news, Sasuke was just trying not to break anything until then.

The third member of their little group sat calmly in the corner – meditating by the looks of it. Sasuke didn't even like the guy, but Naruto did and he needed them both at the moment to make the band complete. He couldn't wait until he could ditch the two but it wasn't the time – not yet. After he got connected with the Hidden Leaf records through Naruto, he'd hang on for the recording contract length and then split off and do his own thing the moment it ended – by then he'd be well known enough that just the first syllable of his name would have people giving him anything he wanted. And then he will have finally surpassed his brother in the eyes of his family.

So far everything had been going according to plan – until now that is.

Now he was angry all over again!

It was at this precise moment that Naruto chose to throw the door open and startle the two brooding boys in the room. Sasuke really hoped the idiotic smile on that blondes face meant something good.

"What's up guys? I'm back!" He shouted.

"Shut it Dobe." Sasuke snapped. "What took you so long anyway, I sent you out an hour and a half ago."

"Oh, well about that, you see Konohamaru was really depressed so I decided to cheer him up by showing him some dance moves! And after that I took him out for ramen. It was great! Man you should have seen how happy he was by the end of it!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, tell me about the record deal already, when do we begin?" He cursed when he saw Naruto's smile fall.

"Oh well.. about that. Well you see old man Hiruzen wrote it in his will…"

"Yeah and…?"

"Well… wedidn'tgetthedealsomechicksdid." Naruto looked down and mumbled into his bright yellow shirt.

"Excuse me?" There was no way, Sasuke had to have heard wrong there was absolutely no way that –

"We didn't get the deal some chicks did, WHO WANT RAMEN!" Naruto shouted the last part as if it would cover up the sound of the previous bomb.

Sasuke was speechless. _Some chicks? What. The. HELL!?_

Sasuke made a quick note of verbalizing these thoughts and then some before he was calm enough to interrogate the blonde for more answers. "Naruto… tell me everything you know about these 'chicks.'" Sasuke demanded. The blonde nodded and did a salute as if not noticing the raven haired boy was seething in front of him.

"Well they're called the 'Soul sisters' or 'soul splitters' or 'Soul sitters' or 'song hitters' or –"

"Okay I get it soul something go on!"

"Well they appeared on that new show _karaoke DJ_ last week and Konohamaru said that he finally got Gramps to watch it. So he saw the girls and really liked what they did so he wrote them in his will as the owners of the last recording contract in his will to do with as they please."

"They… didn't even apply..?" Sasuke questioned. How could one performance on a third rate TV show get a couple of girls the _last _record deal with the Hidden Leaf?

"That certainly is a surprise." Gaara stated, having gotten up and moved to the computer as soon as Sasuke began cursing up a storm. The computer was hooked up to the TV, so anything Gaara was looking at could be seen on the 80 inch LED HD TV they had hanging up on the wall of their pent house. He currently had it opened to a webpage titled "Songs of the Soul – we welcome you!" It had a slideshow of pictures of three average looking girls either with an instrument, singing, or just goofing off as a group. The latest pictures were from the TV show they were on and Naruto began chuckling at one particular picture of the girls making a run for it when they spotted some bouncers headed their way. The first thing the red head clicked on was the girl's profiles, each contained a full body picture of the girl making some kind of pose and then told what they did, why they did it, what they stood for and why they stood for it.

They all seemed far too… cheerful…_They're annoying. I haven't even met them and they're annoying. Just a bunch of prissy little girls looking to go on a shopping spree or have some get close to some celebrities. _That was Sasuke's assessment of this group. Annoying little girls trying to cover up greed and vanity with a righteous cause. And even if that wasn't the case then their holier then thou attitude pissed him off anyway.

The next thing Gaara clicked on was their blog. The blog was updated one week ago addressing their experience at the karaoke scene and then left a link to where readers could stream the episode. Upon Sasuke's command, Gaara snapped at him to "not boss me around" before he clicked the link anyway and they watched as the insanity ensue. He'd never seen anything like it before – these girls were crazy. It didn't even seem like they were taking it seriously. They just got down in the audience and had them start singing as if the person holding the mic made no real difference. As if being on the stage didn't mean you were the star – as if the singer was _equal _with the audience.

He was appalled.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed really into it, he wouldn't take his eyes off of the girl with pink hair, while Gaara was just being himself and radiating his usual aura of hatred for any living thing. Sasuke couldn't stand to watch anymore so he closed the laptop screen.

"Hey watch it!" Gaara snapped, glaring at the Uchiha, "I don't care what crap you put your stuff through but this is mine so you back the hell off."

"There goes that temper of yours huh hot head?" Sasuke's verbal jab served to rile up the shorter teen farther then before and he was about to throw a punch when Naruto intervened.

"Chill out you guys, its no big deal, lets just wait till next year."

"Next year? _Next _year?! Do you even realize how much of an idiot you are Naruto? This contract should be ours lets just call up the company and get the board members to over rule the decision." Sasuke began to reach for the phone as soon as the idea came to him but Naruto swatted his hand away.

"Teme! That won't work it was in the guy's will! So that contract no longer is in the hands of the company, it's in the hands of those girls and I don't think their just going to hand it over to us on a silver platter!"

"Naruto's right, the contract belongs to them nothing we can do about it. Just sign a year contract with another company and apply again next year." Gaara stated, temper cooling down enough to speak civilly.

"Unless… unless they do give it to us."

"What are you talking about Teme?"

"I'm talking about using our ever persuasive abilities to win the girls over and give us the contract."

Gaara made a face… "You… want us to… sweet talk them?"

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with tricking girls like that… I mean they don't even know they have the contract and my mom always said -

"Oh Shut up Naruto – Wait… what did you say?"

"I said my mom always tells me –"

"Not that you idiot!" Sasuke promptly thwacked Naruto on the head. "Before that." The blonde appeared to be thinking before his eyes lit up with recognition. Rubbing his now sore head he responded.

"Oh, I said that they don't know that they got the contract. The record label hasn't been able to find them yet so they haven't been informed."

"This is perfect…if we find them first tricking them into signing it over will be no problem! Look we just need to get it in writing and then the contract is all ours, if we can't make them swoon then brute force should do."

Gaara shrugged. "I prefer the second option."

Naruto looked appalled "No way Sasuke! That's the worst idea I've ever heard! You can't hit a girl that's just wrong I won't let you!" The blonde was pushing closer to Sasuke, trying to look threatening and he would have succeed had he been trying to threaten anyone other then Sasuke.

"Relax Dobe." Sasuke stated pushing Naruto away. "We aren't going to hit them, just scare them, you know fake a kidnapping or something. They'd be more then willing to hand it over I mean look at them." Sasuke was about to flip open the laptop but Gaara gave a glare and did it himself. "They look like fragile, innocent ditzy little girly girls. The scariest thing they've ever seen is probably barney by the looks of their 'holier then though' attitudes. It won't take a lot to coax them into giving the contract over to us. Most likely we won't be able to use brute force." Naruto took a look at Gaara as if pleading the red head to back him up, but said boy just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the computer. The blonde's shoulders sagged and a deafest atmosphere surrounded him.

"I still don't agree with this- and we're not going to use _any _force period." Naruto sounded like he'd go along with it but the two other members knew he strongly opposed this plan. Gaara rolled his eyes, Naruto seemed to let Sasuke walk all over him just because he was the first friend that didn't treat him like a freak. It really pissed the redhead off. It's like Naruto refused to see Sasuke was the only one who pushed Naruto around these days and the best move would be to get away from him. Although in this case, Gaara didn't mind the order so much – he'd get to scare some people and that was worth it in itself, but he also wanted the contract to make it farther in the business. He really only did this to piss his dad off but if his father found out Gaara's Career went south he'd never hear the end of it. Besides, this was the only job a guy with his personality was able to maintain, without it he would be on the streets – or you know, in jail – no questions asked

"Alright then," Sasuke stated throwing himself onto the dark black couch in front of the TV, "Where do we find them?"

"Already on it." Gaara stated, and in a few swift clicks he had the their website back on screen back to the blog which stated right under the link that the show had gotten them a gig at the mall this Saturday – only tow days away.

Sasuke smirked. "Then… we best get ready to strike."

* * *

**Oh and just so you know I won't be putting lyrics in a lot of my chapters, this is most likely only going to happen a few times in the story sense I find it a bit unnecessary.**

**I don't know if this will turn into an actual story it was just an idea I wanted to jot down for the moment. Perhaps if I come up with what to do then I'll continue it - but I think for now I want to focus on my other story. **


End file.
